


Ревность и алкоголь.

by ElinaLemmerM



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Flirting, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Masturbation, POV First Person, Punishment, Smut, Spanking, Teasing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-26 00:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14390529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElinaLemmerM/pseuds/ElinaLemmerM
Summary: Он опять флиртует с ним на съемочной площадке. И опять приходит домой за полночь. Я уже не могу терпеть этого.





	Ревность и алкоголь.

Я всегда был собственником, сколько себя помню. Если родители уделяли мне меньше внимания, чем обычно, я сразу замечал это. Если какой-нибудь пацан брал играть мою машинку в песочнице, пускай даже самую нелюбимую, я сразу бежал отнимать её. Когда ребята, с которыми я водился в школе, находили себе друга получше и поинтереснее, потихоньку начиная отдаляться от меня, я сразу это понимал и отстранялся от них. Похожая ситуация была со мной и в колледже. На первых двух курсах, что я кое-как вытерпел. Со временем я научился оберегать себя от ненужных людей. От тех, кто мог бы причинить мне боль, решив найти мне замену, будто бы я не замечу этого. Плюс к этому у меня появились довольно серьезные проблемы с ментальным здоровьем, что в общем-то неудивительно. Я решил, что выстроить стену равнодушия и колкого сарказма между мною и обществом, будет самым правильным решением. Я так и сделал. В этом мне помог дрэг. Это было моим спасением, когда я хотел сбежать от серой посредственности, которую я встречал каждый день, от предписанных «правильных путей», от нравоучений, которыми я был сыт по горло. Так я создал Пёрл.

Никогда не думал, что смогу попасть сюда. RuPaul's drag race. Кажется, это не может быть реальностью. Это сон.  
Ещё больше я уверился в нереальности происходящего когда увидел её. Вайолет Чачки. Джейсон Дардо. Мой собственный ангел и ночной кошмар. Её стервозность и постоянное недовольство всем происходящим лишали меня слов; а образы, в которых она выходила на сцену — буквально выбивали почву из-под моих ног и заставляли чувствовать сухость во рту, без возможности утолить жажду. И эти постоянные полуулыбки-полуухмылки, что она бросала мне при каждом удобном случае. А ещё короткие, почти бессмысленные фразы, которыми мы обменивались во время съёмок. Ах да, важная деталь: наши номера в отеле, где жили все участники, были прямо напротив друг друга. Так что, я каждый день знал, во сколько она возвращается домой. Если это место можно назвать домом. Обычно она делала это в восемь или девять часов вечера, сказывался график наших съёмок и, возможно, какие-то личные дела. Но в последнее время этих /личных/ дел у неё, видимо, стало уж слишком много. И у них появилось вполне ясное воплощение в лице Макса.

На днях Джейсон попросил помочь ему со своим корсетом. Со своим /блядским, так плотно прилегающим к его фарфоровому телу, почти ломающим его виднеющиеся сквозь тонкую кожу рёбра/ корсетом. И кого он об этом попросил? Конечно Макса. А мне пришлось наблюдать за тем, как он трогал его узкую талию, как мучительно-медленно вытягивал ленты из петелек, принося ему расслабление, как он вытянул последнюю ленту, слегка касаясь его раскрасневшейся от тугого стягивания кожи. И слышать его блаженный и очень шумный выдох.   
Это было слишком интимно. Мое дыхание участилось.  
Макс был /слишком/ близок к Джейсону. Непозволительная роскошь. Джейсон повернулся к Максу и мягко улыбнулся, благодаря его за помощь. Тот ответил милой улыбкой. Они перекинулись ещё несколькими фразами и разошлись по своим рабочим местам. Оказывается, все это время я держал в руках парик, и теперь он безнадежно измят.  
В этот день Вайолет вернулась домой в одиннадцать. Когда она шла по коридору, то довольно громко разговаривала по телефону. Достаточно громко, чтобы я услышал имя «Макс» и её частый смех. Затем её дверь захлопнулась. И я вновь погрузился в себя.

*

Они с Максом явно сблизились. Часто разговаривают в перерывах между съемками, сопровождая все смехом; при этом Вайолет продолжает бросать странные взгляды в мою сторону. Или мне это уже кажется. Возвращается в свой номер она всю эту неделю ближе к полночи. Но сегодня пятница, и что-то точно пошло не так.

Началось все с того, что Вайолет проявляла какую-то слишком явную активность в отношении к Максу. И я просто не мог этого не заметить. Она буквально не отходила от него, спрашивая не нужна ли ему помощь с заданием и болтая о какой-то музыкальной группе. Макс в ответ интересовался, как справляется с костюмом Вайолет, и несколько раз доблестно приходит на помощь, придерживая детали костюма, пока Вайолет их скрепляла. И даже на сцене перед судьями они вели себя странно. Перешептывались, и Вайолет беззастенчиво начала гладить сначала кончики пальцев Макса, а затем и всю ладонь. Макс сжал в ответ её тонкую руку и погладил по костяшкам пальцев. Вайолет в этот момент неожиданно перевела взгляд на меня, будто была уверена, что я наблюдал за их действиями. Я посмотрел ей в глаза, и думаю, она прочла в них ярость. Я хотел подбежать прямо к этим двоим и отбросить руку Макса, схватить Ви в охапку и убежать. Убежать с ней куда-нибудь, где бы её не смог касаться никто другой. А они тем временем продолжали держаться за руки. Во мне кипели чувства, я не услышал с первого раза, как меня позвали судьи. Поинтересовались, все ли со мной в порядке. Конечно. Не считая одной бестии, которая, как дикая пантера, впилась в моё сердце и мысли, и точно не собирается упускать свою жертву.  
Мы вернулись в гримерку. Мое настроение было окончательно испорчено. Я хотел просто быстро переодеться и уйти домой, заливать в себя алкоголь, но услышал звонкий смех. Конечно, это смеялся Джейсон. Его смех я не перепутаю ни с чьим. Я обернулся и увидел, как он расшнуровывал корсет Макса, попутно о чем-то ему рассказывая, усмехаясь. Тот лишь улыбался, а когда освободился от корсета, резко повернулся к Ви и приложился своими губами к её. Это было очень лёгкое, секундное прикосновение, которое вряд ли вообще можно назвать поцелуем, но оно так распалило во мне огненную злость. Макс тут же отстранился и виновато уставился в пол. Вайолет что-то тихо сказала ему и сжала его ладонь. Я хотел рвать и метать. Отшвырнув стул, что стоял рядом со мной, я выбежал на улицу, на свежий воздух. Я пытался внушить себе, что это не мое дело, что _‘Джейсон не мой!!!’_. Что нельзя так расходиться из-за него, нельзя забывать о барьерах и показывать ему свою ярость и слабость. Благо, в кармане нашлась пачка сигарет и зажигалка. Выкурив две сигареты, я собрался с мыслями и пошёл обратно в помещение. Я быстро забрал свои вещи, не смотря ни на кого, и, не говоря ни слова, ушёл домой.

Только по пути я забрёл в супермаркет и купил бутылку бренди.  
Буду праздновать свою конченную привязанность к этому /чертовски прекрасному, охуенному/ мальчику.

*

«Я точно когда-нибудь доведу себя до сумасшествия» — размышлял я, сидя на полу своего гостиничного номера и распивая бренди маленькими глотками, прямо из горлышка.  
Сколько я смогу ещё прожить вот так, не прикасаясь к нему? Я не могу даже просто, блять, взять его за руку, погладить его, наверняка, бархатную кожу. Не могу сжать в ладони густые чёрные кудри; припасть своим ртом к его полным, восхитительно-красивым губам, прикусить нижнюю и слизать проступившие бусинки крови, вызывая у него приглушённый стон; проникнуть языком во влажный податливый рот; пройтись им по ребристому нёбу, лишая рассудка, доводя до безумия одним только поцелуем.  
На меня нахлынула волна возбуждения.   
Черт…   
Я перебираюсь на кровать, кое-как справляясь с головокружением, и падаю на белые простыни. Запускаю руку в штаны. В голове все ещё его образ, блять, думаю, он просто отпечатался на внутренней стороне моих век. Я блаженно выдыхаю и начинаю водить по своему члену ладонью, чувствуя, как возбуждение нарастает.  
И тут, внезапно, раздаётся стук в дверь.  
— Блять, блять, блять… — рычу я, заставляя себя вытащить руку из штанов.  
Я встаю с кровати и, пошатываясь, подхожу к двери.  
Открываю, и передо мной стоит моё наваждение, мой дьявол - Джейсон.  
— Перл, я хотел объясниться насчёт…  
Я прерываю его речь, просто хватая за руку и заталкивая в свой номер. Тут же прижимаю его тело к двери, она захлопывается, опираюсь ладонями с двух сторон от его головы и дико смотрю в его тёмные, манящие глаза.  
— Что ты…  
Я затыкаю его поцелуем. Именно таким, о котором мечтал несколько минут назад. Подминаю его губы, прикусываю нижнюю и слизываю языком выступившую кровь. Джейсон охает и обхватывает мои плечи, затем начинает судорожно водить руками по моей спине, пока я полностью подчиняю его рот себе, вылизывая каждый сантиметр жаркого пространства.  
В глубине сознания я понимаю, что это неправильно - вот так набрасываться на него, но решаю игнорировать мысли совести.  
Отрываюсь ото рта и смотрю на него: он уткнулся в мою шею, веки опущены и дрожат, он рвано дышит и продолжает гладить мою спину. Я опускаю свои руки на его тело, ощупываю сквозь ткань футболки рёбра и талию, добираюсь до бёдер, и он подаётся вперёд, мне навстречу, хныкая что-то неразборчивое, и меня так ведёт от этих соблазнительных движений и умоляющей интонации в голосе, что я с уверенностью направляю руки на его ягодицы и приподнимаю его, отрывая от пола. Он ещё сильнее хватается за мои плечи и, проведя холодным носом по изгибу шеи, жарко выдыхает мне в ухо:  
— Мэ-э-этт…  
Я просто молюсь, чтобы мои ноги не подкосились в этот момент. Я несу его на кровать.  
Опрокидываю на мягкие простыни и нависаю над ним. Смотрю в его глаза и пытаюсь увидеть в них что-то, но они поволочены темной дымкой желания, и рот так маняще приоткрыт.  
— Пёрл… Мэтт… — с придыханием, полушепотом произносит Джейсон, — Мэтт, пожалуйста.  
— Что, Джейсон? Чего ты хочешь? — дразняще вопрошаю я, еле сдерживая себя, чтобы не накинуться на него.  
— Пожалуйста, накажи меня, Мэ-э-этт… — он стонет, подаваясь бёдрами вперёд.  
Я закатываю глаза от этих до невозможности сексуальных слов и движений.  
Предпринимаю попытку снять с него футболку, но не получается, и он сам делает это, швыряя её куда-то на пол.  
Я впиваюсь голодным взглядом в идеальное тело и делаю со своей футболкой то же самое.  
— За что тебя наказать, — я опускаюсь к его груди, — Джейсон? — беру в рот левый сосок и тут же слышу стон.  
— За то, что я… А-а-ах — я обвожу сосок языком и слегка прикусываю, — Я флиртовал, — он бросил на меня дерзкий взгляд из-под длинных ресниц.  
Я отстраняюсь от соска, двигаясь выше, и достигаю ключиц.  
— С кем ты флиртовал? — я целую левую ключицу, одновременно с этим направляя руки к его спортивным штанам, которые легко поддаются и через считанные секунды оказываются на полу.  
— С Ма-аксом, — выкрикивает он, когда я впиваюсь в его тонкую кожу на шее, а затем зализываю это место, на котором точно останется метка.  
— Я не хочу, чтобы ты произносил его имя, — рычу я, ставя ещё одну метку принадлежности над его кадыком, прямо под челюстью, чувствуя под губами бьющуюся вену.  
— А-ах, Пёрл… — выдыхает он, извиваясь подо мной, пытаясь потереться хоть обо что-то своим вставшим членом.  
Я целую его в губы. Глубоко, грязно, посасывая его язык. Он блуждает по моей спине тонкими пальцами и царапает её, выпустив, словно кошка, свои длинные ногти.  
— Ну же, Мэтт… Твоей девочке нужно наказание. Возьми все, что захочешь… — он поднял на меня свои дьявольские глаза, произнося это, и перевернулся на живот.  
Моему взору предстала изящная спина с виднеющимися позвонками и идеальная задница. Я положил ладонь, слегка поглаживая фарфоровую кожу, и Джейсон прогнулся в пояснице, опираясь на колени. Невозможно крышесносное зрелище.  
— Пожалуйста… Отшлёпай свою девочку… — промурлыкал он, отчего перед моими глазами буквально вспыхнул фейерверк, — Я так провинился, Мэтт.  
Я ещё раз погладил гладкую кожу под своей ладонью, приподнял руку и шлёпнул по округлым ягодицам.  
Джейсон застонал.  
— Пожалуйста, ещё… — он прикусил нижнюю губу и сильнее выгнулся для меня.  
Я нанёс ещё один шлепок. Он вновь простонал. И ещё один, на этот раз сильнее. Снова стон.  
— Тебе так это нравится, да? — шлепок, — Подчиняться, — шлепок, — жаждать прикосновений и… — я шлёпнул ещё раз, раздался очередной стон, — этих шлепков… — я опустил ладонь вновь.  
— Да-а. Я позволяю это только тебе… А-ах… Я хотел, чтобы ты трогал меня, чтобы ты наказал меня, Мэтт.  
Я в последний раз опускаю руку на мягкую кожу и любуюсь результатом. Ягодицы, прежде бледные, сейчас покрыты красными отпечатками моей ладони, кожа раздражена и, наверняка, очень чувствительна. Джейсон прерывисто дышит и пытается перевернуться, но я не даю ему этого сделать, хватая за бёдра.  
— Так значит, ты хотел заставить меня ревновать, — я наклоняюсь к его заднице, чувствую жар кожи, — хотел, чтобы я страдал по тебе? — я высовываю язык и провожу им по разгоряченной ягодице.  
— Мммм… Да, Мэтт— я веду языком к колечку плотно сжатых мышц и останавливаюсь, — Я дразнил тебя…  
Я все так же продолжаю бездействовать, а Ви подается назад, ко мне.  
— Прошу, Мэтт! — стон, — сделай это, ммм, ну же, — он жалобно скулит.  
— Грязная шлюшка, — произношу я и сам удивляюсь тому, как низко и хрипло звучит мой голос.  
Он хнычет.  
Провожу влажным языком по расселине ягодиц. Слышится всхлип. Надавливаю на тугую дырочку и проникаю внутрь кончиком языка.  
— Ммхм… Мэ-э-этт!  
Я пытаюсь протиснуться чуть дальше и делаю круговое движение языком.  
— Черт, да-а-а, — стонет Джейсон и стискивает белые простыни.  
Делаю ещё несколько движений вперёд и отстраняюсь.  
Джейсон разочарованно вздыхает.  
— Я хочу ощущать тебя внутри себя, — соблазнительно произносит он, продолжая лежать в этой же позе.  
Я глубоко вздыхаю, поднимаюсь с кровати.  
— Я сейчас вернусь, не двигайся, — говорю я строгим тоном.  
Направляюсь в ванную комнату, член невыносимо ноет; открываю ящики, в поиске чего-нибудь подходящего, натыкаюсь на тюбик увлажняющего крема и выхожу из ванной.  
Я вижу то, что подрывает мой разум окончательно.  
Джейсон, все так же растянувшийся на моей кровати кверху задницей, проталкивает в себя свои тонкие длинные пальцы, при этом хныкая.  
Я подрываюсь к нему и вытаскиваю его пальцы.  
Джейсон разочарованно вздыхает.  
Наношу крем на свои пальцы и проталкиваю в него сначала один.  
Он стонет.  
Я делаю круговые движения и добавляю второй палец.  
Раздвигаю пальцы и скольжу по гладкому нутру.  
— Мммм…  
Толкаюсь как можно глубже, чувствуя невыносимую пульсацию в собственном члене.  
— Пожалуйста, Мэтт, войди в меня своим членом, — произносит Джейсон, стискивая мои пальцы внутри себя.  
Я кусаю нижнюю губу и вытаскиваю пальцы из него.  
Беру крем, выдавливаю его на руку и размазываю по своему члену, шипя от напряжения.  
Джейсон жадно смотрит на меня в этот момент, облизывая губы.  
Я выдавливаю крем на его дырочку и приставляю свой член. Медленно вхожу в него и стону от того, как плотно он сжимается вокруг меня.  
— Мэ-э-этт… — выдыхает он.  
Я решаю двигаться более активно и двигаюсь назад, почти выходя из него, а потом резко вторгаюсь почти на всю длину. Он скулит и шипит. Я не останавливаюсь, продолжая двигаться и резко растягивать его мышцы.  
— Какой же ты узкий, а-ах, — выдыхаю я, вдалбливаясь в него во всю длину.  
— Да, Мэтт… Не останавливайся, — он начинает подмахивать, насаживаясь на мой член.  
— Ты настоящая шлюшка, знаешь? — я впиваюсь в его бёдра ногтями, ускоряясь, — Грязная, — толчок, — ненасытная, — толчок, — испорченная девочка…  
— Ммм да!  
— Кому ты принадлежишь, Ви?  
Толчок. Толчок.  
— Тебе.  
— Скажи это ещё раз!  
Толчок. Толчок.  
Я кладу руку на его член и скольжу по нему.  
— А-а-ах… Я принадлежу тебе, Мэтт! Я только твой!  
Я чувствую, как он кончает мне в ладонь и рефлекторно сжимается вокруг меня.  
Это последняя капля.  
Он толкает меня в пропасть.  
И я абсолютно не против.

*

Мы лежим на грязных простынях, раскрасневшиеся и расслабленные. Я перебираю пряди его влажных, таких любимых мною волос. Его голова лежит на моей груди, а пальцами он водит по моей татуировке на руке.

— Знаешь, я ведь всегда принадлежал тебе, — смешок, — То есть всегда с тех пор, как увидел тебя. Но я сомневался в том, испытываешь ли ты ко мне… ну, знаешь… чувства.  
— И поэтому ты решил наглым образом флиртовать с Максом, — я нахмурил брови.  
— Эй, малыш, — он поднял на меня свои глаза, — Даже не думай, что я имел под этим что-то, кроме желания раскусить тебя, — я погладил его щёку, — Я твой, помнишь?  
Он вернул свою голову на мою грудь.  
— Я люблю тебя, — прошептал я и поцеловал его в макушку.  
— Я тоже, — так же тихо ответил Джейсон.

_Для некоторых вещей не нужно громкое озвучивание на всеуслышание. Это просто случаются с двумя людьми. И, что ж, значит так и должно быть._


End file.
